Hakusen Gang at Heiomachi
by AngelNinja
Summary: Having graduated from college just recently, Kanata and Miyu are now starting to build their dreams together as husband-and-wife. Yet the life of the Saionji couple, along with their friends, comes to new level as they meet and befriend the students of Hakusen Academy whose personalities they greatly resemble. Pairings: Kanata-Miyu, Kei-Hikari.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Elites

A week and a half had passed since Kanata learned that he was one of the top twenty-five passers in communication arts licensure exam. His efforts for the past few months since graduation have paid-off. Equally proud for him is his beloved wife Miyu, who never ceased to give him encouragement. The two of them have been married since the final four months before their college graduation (partly due to their respective parents' persuasion that they are mature enough to get married together in addition to their deep yet wacky love for each other).

"Kanata, let's celebrate your licensure passing with a date tonight." the blonde lady said to her husband.

"Of course, my dear klutz." the brunette teased to Miyu.

Even though Kanata and Miyu are now joyfully married together, they still frequently bicker when it comes to Miyu's cooking and tease each other rather often. Yet for them they consider their relationship as perfect, despite the differences in their dispositions and the different challenges accompanying their relationship.

As with most licensure exam topnatchers, many companies are now vying to have Kanata in their ranks. As soon as the results came out, he had applied to agencies that have branches near or at Heiomachi. Among those were rather powerful companies with well-established branches in different counties.

At one of Kanata's prospective employers, an executive in his late teens or early twenties was reading the résumés of the applicants. Since the Heiomachi branch of their subsidiary was established only recently, many permanent job positions remain vacant; hence, the lad was assessing who among the applicants will be the best for their newly opened branch's operations. One by one, many of the candidates failed to pass his standards.

Several minutes later, he read the documents submitted to them by Kanata. After he read the contents of the said documents, the blond lad was impressed by his records.

"I think Mr. Saionji is the perfect man to hire as graphic arts design editor for the advertisement division." the executive thought.

Just as he was about to call Kanata, another lad with rose-colored hair entered his office and opened a conversation with him. The two of them are friends ever since their childhood, but the latter's mischievous disposition caused him to be kicked out of the school where the former was studying. Meanwhile, their respective families' corporations are at times business partners and rivals at other times.

"Oh, so both of us are targeting the same applicant for our companies' operations. I wonder which one of us will get him first." his mischievous friend asked him.

"I guess we'll have to see whose company will give him the better option. And I have no intention of losing to you, Yahiro." he added.

"It's up for him to decide if he finds your best offer as worthwhile for his interests, Kei." the rose-haired man answered.

Back to the Saionji couple's date, Kanata and Miyu watched a flick at a local cinema after the former treated his wife to dinner at a classy restaurant. As the movie entered its climax, Miyu reminisced their time with Ruu and Wannya some seven and a half years earlier.

"Miyu, I know you're thinking about the time when Ruu and Wannya were still here. Even though I also miss them a lot, knowing that we have been able to return Ruu to his real parents gives me assurance that he is now growing up to be a good child. Also, there's always the possibility that we may see them again in the future." Kanata told his wife as he referred to the day when they met the alien child's real parents in person.

"I understand, Kanata. Ruu is so fortunate to have parents who love him and care for him so much that they did everything they could in order to reunite with their son." the blond answered to him.

"And we also loved and cared for Ruu as if he was our real child, didn't we?" the brunette comforted to his wife. "Our experience with Ruu has taught me that being a parent is a hard yet joyful and very fulfilling experience." he added.

"Kanata, do you think that I'll be a good mother to our yet to be born child?" Miyu asked her husband.

"Miyu, believe in yourself. I'm fully sure that you'll be a good mother to my child." Kanata retorted.

One hour later, the two of them returned home. No sooner had Kanata locked their car at the garage of his in-laws' house (which was about next door to the Saionji compound) when Hosho came rushing towards them to tell something to his son.

"Kanata, did he call you already?" the monk asked to his child.

"Who called me?" the brunette riposted to him.

"Your prospective employer, the Takishima Group. The executive said he wants to meet you tomorrow at their office here." Hosho told him.

"What time tomorrow?" Kanata asked his father.

"At 8:30." the monk responded.

"I guess that should have been expected from one of the licensure exam's topnatchers." Miyu complimented to her husband.

"Thanks, my clumsy goddess." Kanata teased to his wife, causing her to pinch his left cheek. "Well, I guess we should go sleep now." he added.

The next morning, Kanata got up early in order to meet his prospective employer. Miyu woke up right after he did in order to brighten his mood for the day.

"Kanata, good luck to your interview! By the way, Aya and Nanami asked me to help them go shopping today." the blond told her husband as she kissed his lips.

"Alright, take care. I'll call you right away if they accept me." the brunette responded to her as he kissed her before starting their car.

Kanata then drove for about ten minutes to reach the Heiomachi branch of the Takishima Groups' subsidiary. Upon entering the premises of the company, Kanata was guided by a black-haired man to the office of their executive.

"Mr. Saionji is now here, master Kei." the man called to his superior.

"Thanks for bringing him here, Aoi. Please tell him to enter my office." Kei told his subordinate.

Kanata then promptly entered the room and bowed his head before his prospective employer's assistant as he prepared his mind for all the questions he may encounter in the interview.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Saionji." the blond man told to him.

"Woah, a man in his late teens already running such a large corporation? I never expected this much." Kanata thought.

"Good morning, Mr. Saionji. I'm Kei Takishima, son of the Takishima Group's CEO." the teen greeted to the brunnete.

"Good morning, Mr. Takishima. It's an honor to be entertained by you." Kanata answered as he bowed his head before Kei.

Right after greeting each other, Kei started to ask Kanata several questions which he thought were pertinent to the job positions that the latter was prospecting. Whenever he answered, Kanata thought that he may have committed a minor mistake or two, but he was confident that his answer could convince the former. Twenty five minutes later, Kei finally landed his decision.

"Well, I think you're the perfect man to hire for the permanent position of graphic arts design editor at our subsidiary's newly-opened branch here in Heiomachi. Also, if you perform better than expected, we'll promote you to a higher permanent position after one year. Additionally, you are entitled to ask privileges from us such. Since our office here is just a five to ten minute drive from your home, it will be advantageous for both of us since you'll have much more time to spend with your family while we wouldn't need to hire many applicants coming from far away areas. The only thing important here is that the operation of our Heiomachi branch will become highly successful." Kei replied.

"Thanks, Mr. Takishima. I fully accept your offer." Kanata riposted as the two of them shook hands in a sign of deal acceptance.

"It's settled then. You may report for duty starting tomorrow. But for now, I think it would be good if you'll familiarize yourself with our premises." Kei said to him as he called Aoi once again.

While Aoi was giving Kanata a tour of their office, Miyu has been enjoying her time going out with her two best friends. While they were on their way home, rain started pouring down. Miyu then noticed a teenage girl with long black hair who was caught by the sudden downpour.

"My, my, I did not expect the rain to come this early today. Akira and Tadashi told me they'll be here in just a while." the younger woman thought to herself.

Miyu then shared her umbrella with the black-haired girl as she approached her.

"Here, miss. It would be bad for you if you catch a cold." Kanata's wife told her.

"Thank you. I was waiting for my fiend and her boyfriend to come pick me up here. By the way, I'm Hikari Hanazono." the teenager answered her as she bowed her head to Miyu.

"I'm Miyu Saionji. You may join me and my friends at the café there as you wait for your friends to come here." the blond retorted to her as she also bowed her head.

XOXOXOXOXO

Alright, this is my first fanfic for both Special A and Daa Daa Daa. And since I have not written any fanfics for nearly a year now, I hope that you may enjoy this story, even though I'm unsure of how to proceed with this.


	2. Kei's Goddess Kanata's Goddess

Chapter 2: Black-haired and Blonde Goddesses

Miyu and Hikari then went to where Aya and Nanami have been standing a little earlier. Hikari's clothes were rather wet but it would not take long to dry.

"Hey Aya, that girl whom Miyu is helping looks like Kijyou, don't you think?" Nanami asked.

"They have some resemblance." Aya noted to her.

"Aya, Nanami, this is Hikari Hanazono." Miyu introduced Hikari to her friends. "Hikari, they are my friends Aya Konishi and Nanami Tenchi, respectively." she introduced her friends to her in turn.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hanazono!" the two girls greeted to the black-haired girl.

"Thanks. I'm glad to meet you too, Miss Konishi, Miss Tenchi. You may call just call me Hikari." Kei's girlfriend responded to them.

"Hey Hikari, it's bad for you to remain in your rain-drenched clothes. You should change right away." Aya prodded to her.

"But I didn't bring any extra clothes with me?" the black-haired lady answered to her.

"You could borrow this blouse that I have bought a while ago." Miyu presented to her.

"Thanks, but is it just alright with you? I mean, we have just met a while ago." Hikari asked them.

"Don't worry about it. We'll wait for your friends to meet with you here." Aya and Nanami assured to Hikari.

"Okay, if you insist." Hikari riposted to them.

As soon as the four ladies went inside the café, they headed straight to the rest room to let Hikari change her clothes. A couple of minutes later, they took seats at a table near the window so that Hikari could see if her Hakusen Academy classmates have arrived.

"So Hikari, where do you live here?" Aya asked to her.

"Well, my family originally lived here in the Tokyo area but my parents moved to Kyushu when I was about to turn sixteen. Nevertheless, I stayed here because I still have not defeated my childhood rival." the black-haired girl told Miyu's group.

"Childhood rival?" Miyu asked curiously.

"Yes. Ever since my rival beat me in a wrestling match when I was still a young kid, I have always followed him wherever he studied and challenged him in any type of trials." Hikari answered to them.

"And you still haven't beaten him? Who knows the two of you might end up together." Miyu said to her.

"Actually, I'm also my rival's girlfriend. He already asked me to marry him, but I said not yet…not until I have beaten him consistently." Hikari replied to Miyu.

"Oh, her relationship to her boyfriend is rather similar to that of you and Kanata before the two of you got married together in you final semester in college." Nanami noted to her blond friend.

Miyu was about to react when she suddenly heard her cellphone ring. She checked right away to see who has called her at that moment.

"Hey Miyu, how's your day?" Kanata asked to his wife.

"It's great! We have met a new friend here at the department store. By the way, how's your job interview?" Miyu answered to him.

"I've been accepted for a permanent position. The interview has been rather rigid but my boss told me that my answers were precisely what he wanted to know." the brunette mentioned response. "Do you want me to come fetch you there?" he asked in return.

"Yes." Miyu replied.

"Okay. I'll be there within a few minutes. See you, clumsy goddess." Kanata teased again to his wife.

"You're welcome, pumpkin-head." Miyu teased to him in return as she closed her mobile phone.

Just as soon as Miyu finished her call, Hikari's phone started to ring.

"Hikari, where are you now? Tadashi and I are near the department store." the girl at the other end of the signal asked her.

"Akira, I'm here at the first floor's café. I'm with some new friends here. I could already see you from here." Hikari answered to her best friend.

"Where?" Akira asked her friend again.

"Look to your right. The café with a large oval neon board." the black-haired girl replied.

Akira then saw Hikari waving her hand to her. The purplish-grey haired teenage girl along with their classmate went to where Hikari and Miyu have been for quite sometime.

"Hikari, I'm sorry if you got wet from the rain. We got late because Tadashi's motorcycle had its engines clogged." Akira apologized as she shot Tadashi with a death glared that vowed retaliation.

"Hey, I did nothing wrong. I did not expect that my motorcycle already needed engine cleaning." the brown-haired lad replied to her fierce girlfriend.

"I'm just okay. Thanks to Mrs. Saionji and her friend's help, I was able to change to dry clothes." Hikari answered to her best friend.

"Thanks for helping my best friend, Mrs. Saionji. I apologize for the trouble my late coming caused you. I'm Akira Toudou, by the way." the younger woman said in gratitude to the blond.

"No need to thank me, Miss Toudou. I just did what I think is right." Miyu answered to her. "Here are my friends, Aya Konishi and Nanami Tenchi, respectively." she added as she introduced her best friends to Akira.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Toudou." Miyu's best friends greeted to her.

Just as Akira was thanking Miyu and her friends, Kanata entered the café they were in.

"Hey Miyu, you lovey-dovey is here." Aya and Nanami called to their friend's attention.

"Missed me? Looks like you're having a good time for girl talk, right?" Kanata teasingly said to his wife.

"Always. By the way, here are our new friends, Miss Hikari Hanazono, Akira Toudou, and…."

"Tadashi Karino, at your service." Akira's boyfriend responded.

"They're not talking to you!" Akira responded as she threw her coin purse at his face.

"That somehow resembles what Miyu does when we bicker." the brunette thought as he saw Tadashi being beaten up by his girlfriend.

"Glad to meet you, Miss Hanazono, Miss Toudou, and Mr. Karino." Kanata greeted to them respectfully and the latter party reciprocating his actions.

"Tell me, what happened to you people here." Kanata said to his sweatheart.

"Tell us first what you did at your employer's interview." Miyu insisted.

"Do I have to?" the brunette questioned.

"Please. I want to hear how you passed your boss's standards." the blond insisted further.

"Alright. My employer said that the Takishima group will only accept the top-class applicants for the operations of their branch here in Heiomachi." Kanata started to discuss when he was suddenly interrupted by the Hakusen academy students. "But I'm rather surprised to learn that he's still a student." he continued.

"Is he Kei Takishima?" Tadashi cut to him.

"You personally know my employer?" Kanata asked to Tadashi.

"That's because he is our classmate at Hakusen Academy as well as my rival and boyfriend." Hikari intervened to them.

Then there was silence. Who would have thought that the paths of Hakusen Academy students would cross twice in one day and almost simultaneously.

"It only means that his father has dragged him again to deal with their family business at a time he wants to enjoy our school's summer break." Hikari then started the discussion again. "You know what, he sees extremely valuable potential in you." she stated further.

"Now that explains why he was still in his late teens and slightly younger than I am." Kanata thought.

"Mr. Saionji, would you mind if we treat you and your friends to a party at one of our house this coming Saturday? It's our way of appreciating your wife's kindness." Hikari invited to the young couple.

"Of course, we accept your offer." Miyu answered for them.

"Alright then, we'll call for an additional car to pick you up. Tell your other friend to come as well." Akira volunteered.

"You don't have to do that, Miss Toudou. We already have our own car." Kanata answered kindly to her.

"But using your own car would cost you a significant part of your salary for this week." Tadashi said to him.

"In that case, just call me when you have a change of mind. I'll email you for the directions of the venue." Akira responded.

After that, the Hakusen Academy students and Miyu's group then parted ways to about their routine. Five days later, The Saionji couple' friends were fetched by one of Akira's drivers. Meanwhile, just as Kanata and Miyu were leaving, Kanata found out that their car's air conditioning unit has malfunctions and needed to be repaired."

"How long will that take to be repaired?" Miyu asked her husband.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully not six hours. I'll just have it repaired by an expert." the brunette replied to her.

Kanata was calling the air conditioner repairman when suddenly the car that fetched their friends stopped by the Saionji's place.

"Kanata, Miyu, get here now. We don't want to be late." Santa called to them.

"I guess we'll eventually take their offer, after all." Kanata told his wife as they got in the car.

The chauffer immediately drove the car to their destination point right after the Saionji couple boarded in. It took them about forty minutes before they reached their venue.

"So this is the Hakusen Academy? It is much more elegant that what I have assumed." Miyu said to her husband.

"I'm sure the people studying here are no less than the children of the executives of large companies." Kanata responded as he was amazed by the grandeur of their new friends' school.

"Looks like they're here." Hikari thought as he saw the couriers of the Saionji couple and their friends.

"Are those the new friends whom you have met earlier this week?" Kei asked his girlfriend.

"Yes. Akira and I have invited them for the party. And it happened that one of them is the wife of your recently-established branch's newly-hired advertisement division graphics editor." the black-haired damsel retorted.

"Good. I'm glad that my assessment was right. Kanata Saionji is much better than what I had anticipated. I think that if he ever became a student in Hakusen Academy, he would have been a contender for the positions ranging from rank two to rank four." Kei said smugly to Hikari.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikari yelled at her boyfriend.

"It means you'll have to work double time to remain on second place." the seventeen year-old lad teased to her.

"Wow, you two have a relationship resembling our own." Miyu called to the Hikari as she and her husband respectfully greeted them.

"You don't need to bow your head whenever the event we are in is not a part of our official affairs, Mr. Saionji." Kei told Kanata.

"Yes sir." the brunette responded.

"Well, I kind of envy you two since you and your wife got married while you're still studying and are just twenty. I wish that my girlfriend here would already grant my dream." Kei told his employee.

"And you almost got married when you pretended to be the couple who were trying to capture the stalker who wanted to ruin their wedding," Tadashi said as he started to munch on Akira's desserts.

"Tadashi, don't pig yourself with those!" his girlfriend yelled as she threw an ice thong at him.

"Yeah, it's joyful but it's a rather rough considering that my wife is clumsy at sports and cooking." Kanata said in return to his boss as he teased his wife at the same time, prompting Miyu to pinch his left cheek.

"We are in the same boat in that matter since my girlfriend is clumsy when it comes to cooking and love." Kei replied as he teased his partner.

"Takishima, I'm not a cooking klutz!" Hikari shouted to her boyfriend as she was provoked.

"My, my, why do we elites always get in love with girls who are klutz of some sort." the blond lad continued to tease to Hikari.

"By the way, Megumi said that she'll be a little late. She said that she needs to finish something first." an olive-haired man butted in.

"Ryuu, will Jun also be late?" a rose-haired girl asked him.

"He's already here, Sakura. He's just having a hard time preventing his alter ego from surfacing." the twin's caretaker responded.

"Alright then, I'll just check on him." Sakura insisted to him as she went on to find him.

"Hey Sakura, wait…" Ryuu told her but it didn't took him long to find out that Jun was already running away from her.

"Please, Sakura, don't make my bad boy side surface! I don't know what nasty things I may cause this time around." the tan-haired boy pleaded to his lover.

Kanata, Miyu, and Santa then noticed the chase between Jun and Sakura as the young lad was trying his best to escape her.

"What's up with him? I mean is his love interest a type of forbidden love?" Santa asked.

"No. It's just that whenever he gets close to Sakura, his playboy alter-ego inevitably emerges. And God knows how his charming power for women is unbelievably strong." Ryuu explained to them.

Seconds, later, Jun tripped on a stone, enabling Sakura to get a hold of him. As soon as Sakura hugged him, Jun's badboy side emerged.

"Whew! It's been a while since I've been out!" Jun's alter-ego said with very high pride.

Aya and Nanami were instantaneously mesmerized by playboy Jun's charm right when they saw him. Sakura jealously guarded the Yamamoto boy as Miyu's friends tried to approach him. Meanwhile, Kanata looked at Miyu as he tried to see if his wife would also be charmed. But the latter only had a blank expression on her face as she wondered why her childhood friends got charmed but she was not attracted to Jun at all.

"Don't tell me he also had you mesmerized." the brunette teased his partner.

"Not at all! I'm just puzzled by the fact that if his mesmerizing power is that strong, how come I'm not attracted to him the way Aya and Nanami do." Miyu said honestly to her husband as she got irritated by his question.

"Well, you're not alone here, Mme. Saionji. My girlfriend here is also not attracted to him at all, am I right Miss Second Rank?" the blond lad responded as he mentioned Hikari.

"What's that supposed to mean this time, Takishima!" the black-haired lady questioned in return.

"It just means that only the klutz-type girls like you are immune to inner Jun's charms." Kei retorted.

"I agree with that! Both my wife and your girlfriend are clumsy. That's why we don't have to worry about your friend's playboy side." Kanata mentioned in turn as he teased his wife while smiling smugly.

"Stupid Kanata, I'll rip that trickster smile on your face!" Miyu riposted in agitation as she pinched his cheeks from behind.

"Hey guys, we're getting kind of rowdy here." Ryuu told them when unexpectedly he began to hear the voice of Jun's older twin sister as she sang to force her twin brother's playboy side to retreat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but Yahiro and I first went on a date before coming here." the tan-haired girl wrote on her board after she knocked out her twin brother.

Yahiro then noticed that Kanata was also present at the party. He was also planning on employing the brunette at his company but Kanata had taken the Takishima group's offer first. Hence, Yahiro decided to find another potential employee.

"By the way, I didn't expect that you have Mr. Saionji as a guest here." Yahiro then said out of the blue.

"Sorry, but I've won. He thinks my offer is the best." Kei told the rose-haired man.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll be able to find another candidate sometime later." Yahiro answered.

On the other hand, Megumi turned her attention to Miyu as she recognized her from a video she had watched several years earlier.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the daughter of the astronaut Miki Kouzuki and the NASA scientist Yuu Kouzuki?" Jun's twin wrote to her board as she asked the blond woman.

"Yeah, they're my parents." Miyu responded to her. "By the way, why are you writing what you want to say on a board rather than speak to us?" the blond asked her in return.

"Sorry for that, but I want to conserve my voice for singing so I rarely speak." the tan-haired girl answered to her.

"So that means your parents have seen aliens already?" Tadashi had recklessly asked Kanata's wife as he suddenly interfered in the two ladies' conversation.

Miyu was caught with a tricky question. She couldn't tell the students of Hakusen Academy that she and her husband had taken care of a baby alien back in junior high school.

"You're the only alien alive, Tadashi!" Akira yelled at her boyfriend as she threw an astronomy book at him.

"Wheh, I have to thank Miss Toudou for saving me from answering that question even though I pity his boyfriend." Miyu thought as she remembered how hard it was for her and Kanata to keep the secret about Ruu and Wannya from being found out by other people.

"Well, well, well, you're such a lucky man, Mr. Saionji. You have been personally hired by the heir of the Takishima group and you have a wife whose parents work at NASA. That's so exciting for you." Hikari told her new friend's husband.

"Thanks, but even though I consider the life my wife and me have as perfect, it is still full of crazy stuff." Kanata responded to Hikari's complement.

"By the way, have anyone mentioned where your rooms for tonight will be? After all, this is an overnight party." Akira said to the Saionji couple and their friends.

"You mean this?" Miyu asked to Tadashi's girlfriend as she showed her a chip with a key in it.

"Exactly. Kei is the one running that hotel." Akira replied to her.

"Consider this treat as you second honeymoon, Mr. and Mme. Saionji." Kei told his employee.

The party continued for the rest of the afternoon. When the evening came, everyone has entered their respective rooms in the hotel. But in the Saionji couple's room, things were getting more passionate as they test their chemistry.

"Whew, Karino nearly got us there. Good thing his girlfriend smacked him before he had the chance to corner us about Ruu and Wannya." Miyu told her husband.

"It would have been more problematic if they discovered that we have encountered aliens before." Kanata responded as he kissed her with a combination of love, passion, and lust. Miyu knew right away what Kanata wanted as she broke their kiss for a while to catch her breath.

"I know you know what I meant by that, but I won't force you to do it if you don't want to." Kanata told her with desire filling his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Kanata. I also want it tonight. But I think we should close all the curtains and lock all doors first before we proceed." Miyu teasingly told her husband.

Another couple of minutes passed before Kanata and Miyu had locked all their doors and closed all their curtains and windows. Right after that, they proceeded back to the chemistry experiment where both husband's own virginity and the wife's virginity would be unavoidably sacrificed to each other. For an hour or so, the two of them finally unleashed all the love, passion, and lust they have for each other.

"This is the last place I expected for us to lose control." Miyu said to Kanata as they finished their act with her on top of her husband.

"Did you enjoy our moment?" Kanata asked in response as his wife rested her head on his right shoulder as they lay together on the bed.

"Naturally, I enjoyed its entirety. Thank you for fully comforting me even though I wasn't able to wait for you." she answered thankfully and apologetically as she entwined her right hand's fingers with the ones of her husband's left hand.

"No need to apologize for that, goddess. In fact, what happened is exactly what I want-that you'll reach your peak considerably ahead of me doing so." the brunette responded passionately to his wife as he embraced her in his right arm.

Miyu then kissed her husband's lips in joy. "Hope I did not spill some blood droplets on the bed sheet or else others will know about it." the blonde lady added ah she broke their kiss to catch some air.

"They will all eventually discover it two months later if I'm able to get you pregnant tonight." Kanata riposted to her.

"I also hope that will turn out to be the case. I missed the joys of our parenting experience with Ruu." Miyu commented to her husband.

"Glad to hear that from you, Miyu. And when that happens, we'll love and care for our own child the same way we did for Ruu." Kanata answered. "But for now we should go to sleep." he added as he kissed her forehead and covered themselves with a blanket.

Meanwhile, Kei and Hikari were having their own moment as well.

"The fireflies here are pretty, aren't they? the blonde man asked his girlfriend.

"I'll agree with that." the black-haired maiden answered his question.

"You know Hikari, once we get married together, will our relationship as husband and wife be perfect like that of the Saionji couple? Kei asked her.

"I think so. A relationship does not actually need to be flawless in order to be perfect just like Miyu said to us." Hikari riposted to him.

As the top 2 students of Hakusen Academy have been contemplating about their relationship, a strange light suddenly appeared in the sky. It lasted for just 3 seconds at most but it was enough for the students of Hakusen academy to witness.

"Did you see that Akira? Tadashi asked his girlfriend as he pointed to where the light headed.

"Saw it. I'm just wondering what is that?" the purple-grey haired lady answered.

"Let's find out." the brown-haired boy answered as he prepared his motorcycle to head to the area the light headed to.

As soon as Akira got into his vehicle, Tadashi drove to the site. It only took them 10 minutes to arrive but they what they saw as soon as they arrived was more than they have bargained for.

"I guess my spaceship got the coordinates slightly off; this is not where Kanata and Miyu live." a light-blonde haired alien lad muttered to himself as he looked at his landing area.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sorry for taking so long to post the second chapter…I have to admit I was busy with my job.


End file.
